


Until death do us part

by Saku015



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Crying, Deathfic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Glasses, Heavy Angst, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hurt/Comfort, Kimono, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Mikorei Week 2014.





	1. Rivalry

When it comes to such famous rivals like the Red and Blue kings, everyone would think that their rivalry started during just as famous circumstances – like a large fight between their clans. Those who would think that would be really surprised if they found out where it really started: during a totally normal PE lesson in high school.

Izumo was watching the sports field outside from the window of his classroom. His fifth period was cancelled, so he had 45 minutes on his hands. It was Mikotos’ first year in high school and as his senpai and best friend, Izumo hoped that he would not do anything stupid. Though, when Izumo suggested that Mikoto should have called him senpai, he said that he would kill him if he brings that topic up again.

He still remembered how Mikoto scowled and had his eyes narrowed as he was watching the blue haired boy on the podium who told a speech in the name of first years. Mikoto called him 'annoying bastard' which did not forecast anything good. In that moment Izumo wished them being in the same class, but it was not the case – much to Izumo’s dismay. Being kicked out of school in first year was not a good thing, and the second year student had the fear that the exact thing would happen with his hot headed friend if he let his emotions got the better of him. What he usually did.

 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Reisi asked the redhead in front of him. The other teen looked at him with a scowl on his face and a growl slipped through his lips. Reisi had already spotted him out during the ceremony in the morning with the same expression. He found it quite amusing.

"Because you piss me off," the other growled, his frown deepening.

"Oya? What have I done to deserve your intense distaste towards me?" He really tried to hold back his little smirk, but it appeared eventually, which made the other angrier.

"Like with the way you are talkin’. Talk like any normal person not as if you are some kind of fuckin’ king and everyone else is your vassal!"

"It is not my fault that your brutish brain can not keep up with my sophisticated way of speaking."

That was when he dodged the first ball, so that hit the boy behind him. Reisi had a feeling that the poor teenager would need to go to the infirmary – at least that is the thing he deduced from the way the other fell on his knees groaning in pain. The play had continued like that for 20 more minutes. Hi angry classmate aiming at him and with Reisi jumping away over and over again.

"Why won’t ya stay in one place so I can hit you already?" The red haired boy asked, panting hard.

"We are playing dodge ball. The point is in that you have to be fast enough so would not be hit, Suoh." This took the other off guard. He did not think that his new classmate knew his name. "From the stupid expression on his face, I have a feeling that you did not expect me to know your name."

Mikoto’s eyebrows twitched and he gripped the hem of his t-shirt in restrained anger. The bell started ringing and when he looked up, the blue haired boy was nowhere to be seen. Mikoto took a deep breath and let his cloth go. His instincts were right: the guy was a total asshole.


	2. Motifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the Drama CD 'Window... Glasses Shopping'.

Mikoto sighed as he pushed Homra’s door open. His day was one of the most tiring ones du to a certain bespectacled man in his age. Hearing the sound of the door, Kusanagi looked up and welcomed him with a smile. Mikoto only nodded as an answer and slumped onto one of the sofas.

"Long day?" He heard the question from the other who was organizing the bottles on the self behind the counter. Mikoto could catch the edge of the little smile playing on his face. "Come to think of it, dates can be really tiring."

Mikoto almost jumped up from his seat. His friend always had such a strange mind – like finding that woman beautiful – but that sentence was the most unbelievable one he had ever said during their relationship.

"What are you talking about?" He asked instead, trying to calm down. He knew deep in his heart that he was too warn out for a one on one with Izumo. He was one of the strongest of his clansman after all.

"Well, Totsuka-san spotted you out while you were wondering through the city," Izumo started, turning towards Mikoto. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the counter. "He wanted to greet you, but someone was faster~"

"Stop the annoying smiling, will ya? We only just bumped into each other," Mikoto groaned, leaning his head back, resting it on the back of the sofa. "Something so spontaneous like this can not be considered as a date." He felt as his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Not that I would go on a date with that annoying bastard anyway. Dealing with him is too much trouble."

He heard the sounds of footsteps and the sofa slumped beside him because of another weight. Mikoto smiled down and patted the little girls silver locks who blushed because of that. Mikoto had to realize that the fire in Anna was the most innocent he had ever seen.

"Mikoto, your pocket," Anna said, touching the little bump in his pocket. Izumo walked out from behind the counter and sat down on Mikotos’ left side, so he could see everything from a better angle. "What is in it?"

Mikoto sank his hand into his pocket and took out the spectacle case. Anna’s eyes widened in fear, while Izumo narrowed his owns. Mikoto sighed, feeling a kind of warmness in his chest because of their caring towards him.

"There is nothing to worry about. It has no degrees," he tried to calm them. Anna sighed, putting her small hand on her chest.

"Then why did you buy them?" Izumo asked, taking the glasses in his hand, after Mikoto opened the case. He titled his head in question.

"He chose them for me," Mikoto said with a look in his eyes which you could only call longing. "In exchange, I could persuade him to change the degree of his own glasses."

"And why did he choose especially this pair for you?" Izumo asked on a voice which Mikoto did not really like.

"He said they make me look wiser," Mikoto answered, taking his new accessories back. He put his glasses up, looking at Anna. The little girl nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sum this up: you met with the Blue King, went shopping with him and accepted a totally unnecessary item just because he complimented you while wearing it?" Izumo’s smile was too sweet for Mikotos’ liking. "When would you like to come out with it officially?"


	3. Comfort

"What the hell are we doin' here?" Mikoto asked as he looked at the building in front of them – an onsen in all its Japanese beauty.

"You've just become king. We should celebrate an event like this," Reisi said matter of factly, as he walked past Mikoto with their suitcases in his hands.

'But why should I have to celebrate with you?' Mikoto asked himself, being glued to that place, still admiring the building. Only a few people knew that he could really appropriate beauty – any form of it.

"Are you coming, Suoh?" He heard Munakatas’ question. He looked his way and saw him turning half way back, looking at him.

Mikoto walked to him, noticing the middle aged lady the Blue King was talking with. Munakata bowed as a 'thank you' and the lady did the same. The blue haired man walked into the building, Mikoto following him. When he walked past the woman, she shirked back by instinct. Mikoto rolled his eyes inwards. Sometimes it was surprising how peoples’ surviving instinct worked so well. 

 

Their room was beautiful. It had Japanese paintings on the wall and a door leading to the porch. In the middle of it, there was a table with pillows both of its sides. Beside that furniture, Mikoto saw a little chest of drawers in the corner and two futons near to the sliding doors. He sighed, shaking his head. Munakata had always been a professionist in everything he did and booking a room was no exception.

"You had to choose the fanciest room of all, right?" Mikoto asked, mostly from himself, but he could see the little nod of the others’ head, who was bent down and took out two kimonos from his bag. After straightening up, he reached one of them to Mikoto. The redhead frowned.

''We are on a vacation. We should dress more casually." For Mikoto traditional Japanese clothing did not count as casual, but he did not argue, just turned around, starting to undress. After he had dressed up, he turned back and his mouth slightly parted. Munakata looked mesmerizing in his white kimono, which emphasized his dark blue hair and purple eyes more than any other cloth Mikoto had ever seen on him. He saw as a little smirk appeared on the others’ face. "I have to admit that you look dashing like this," Reisi said, his smirk widening.

"Shut up!" Mikoto mumbled, turning his head away. He had a feeling that all of that deadly fire he had in his body gathered in his cheeks – he felt his face too hot so that was the only explanation which could come to his mind. He felt as slim fingers touched his chin and raised his face up.

"Not looking at the person who is talking to you is such a rude thing, Suoh," Munakata scolded him on a low voice. The blue haired man leaned so close that Mikoto could feel his breath on his lips.

"Your face is too close," Mikoto breathed out with his voice being so much weaker he wanted it to be – just like his knees. Munakata only smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

They were sitting in the hot spring, relaxing in silence. Mikoto titled his head back and looked up the starry sky. Everything was just perfect. The dinner they had was the most delicious one in his whole life and the hot water relaxed his muscles and nerves without making him feel uncomfortable. The case of that maybe was the fact that the water was hot beside being relaxing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mikoto looked at the other man. Munakata rested his arms on the edge of the tub, looking back at him. Mikoto had to admit that the man looked more handsome without his glasses. "At least, I can tell that the sight is to your liking." That smirk returned again which made Mikotos’ stomach turning upside-down. He knew that Munakata do it being totally aware of its effect on Mikoto. The bastard was such a tease!

"You know I do," Mikoto grumbled, irritated. He pressed their bodies together, kissing Reisi with all the passion he felt welling up in his body towards the other man who was underneath him and whose arms pulled his body even closer than it was possible.

 

After their session was over, Mikoto fell asleep immediately. When he woke up, he turned towards the other futon, finding it empty. He pushed himself up to his elbow, looking around the room. His attention was grabbed by the little ray of moonlight, shining through the creak of the sliding doors. Mikoto stood up and opened the doors. He walked out to the porch, where he found his lover, sitting with a document in his hands.

"I thought we were here to have fun," Mikoto said on an accusing voice. Reisi looked up, adjusting his glasses – which he always did before giving a totally understandable explanation.

"You were asleep. I decided to check on some of my papers that I brought with me," he said. Mikoto did not answer, only laid down onto the porch, resting his head in Reisis’ lap. "What are you doing?"

"This trip is for me being pampered by you," Mikoto said, opening one of his eyes. "It is just normal I would like it to happen, don’t you think?"

Reisi sighed, putting the document aside. His fingers found their way into the others’ hair who sighed contently, leaning into the touch. Reisi felt as a smile crept onto his lips.

"You are just like a cat, Suoh," Reisi whispered affectionately.

"Shut up!" Came the silent answer before Mikoto would return to the land of dreams.


	4. Burden

Totsuka was one of the best friends Mikoto had ever had. He had no idea what such a kind guy like him saw in him or think that the power he possessed was meant to protect others, not to destroy everything that came connection to it. Long story short, Totsuka was a strange guy who stuck together with Mikoto for years – and paid its price.

Mikoto was sitting on a bench in one of the town’s parks when he received the call from his first man. At first, his brain could not process the information, so he only sat and squeezed the phone in his hand – so hard that it crashed into pieces when he finally understood what Izumo’s words really meant. 

The world was a cruel place, Mikoto knew that better than anyone, but he hated when life was unfair with those who did not deserve it. Totsuka had no sins. He did not do anything with which he deserved what had happened to him. The only explanation of it was clear: it was Mikoto’s fault. To be more clear, his lifestyles’ fault. If you are the member of a gang like Homra, which had so bad reputation, it was inevitable to have some enemies. Mikoto had no idea who was the guy who killed his friend – but when he would find out, that would be the last day of the bastards’ life.

"Suoh." Mikoto only groaned out loud and lit up a cigarette. He was not in the mood for talking, especially not someone as irritating as the Blue King. Of course, that did not prevent Munakata from sitting down beside him. "Do not pretend that you do not hear me." His tone was so serious that Mikoto looked into his direction, just to find himself face to face with two concerned purple orbs. "Awashima-kun told me what happened."

"If you dare to say you know how I feel, I am going to punch you in the face," Mikoto growled, cursing Izumo and his big mouth inside his head. Reisi leaned back and turned his gaze towards the sky. Mikoto followed his every movement from the corner of his eye.

"I am not going to do such a thing," Reisi reassured him, without his voice losing that monotonous tone. "I have lost comrades before, but I have never lost a friend." Mikoto threw his cigarette to the ground, then stomped on it with his heel. He stood up and he almost walked away, when he heard Munakata’s voice once again. "I would like you to know that as the organization which is responsible for the peace in this city, we are going to investigate in this case."

This made Mikoto stop in his movement. He took a deep breath, fighting down the urge to turn around and glare daggers into the other man.

"You can do whatever you want to, just do not get in our way." He said on a warning voice. He did not have any problems with the Blue King, but he would murder that motherfucker no matter what.

"Unfortunately, I can not promise that. If you plan to do something reckless, I have to arrest you as a consequence of your act."

Mikoto turned on his heels, feeling his aura radiating from his body. But instead of attacking the other, his mouth gaped with his deadly fire disappearing within a second. Those eyes saw into his soul, burning a whole into it. Suddenly, Munakata was in front of him and Mikoto felt arms pulling him forward.  
"What are you doing?" He asked on a weak voice into the chest of the other man. He felt that squeeze in his chest become tighter and some kind of burning behind his eyelids.

"Let it out, Suoh," he heard the Blue King’s voice above his head. "Holding it back only makes it worse."

"If you dare to tell this to anyone-" Mikoto started, but could not finish it because of a voice bubbling up from his chest.

"I know, I know. You will punch me in the face," Reisi said, pulling him closer to his body as he felt the hot drops wetting his uniform.


	5. Outside perspectives

They were lying in Izumo’s bed with Seri resting her head on the man’s shoulder. Izumo’s fingers played with her long, curly locks which made the young woman smile. Yes, their little meetings were the best parts of her week. Especially right then.

"You look stressed, Seri-chan," Izumo said on a concerned voice, then kissed the top of the womans’ head. His hand wondered from Seri’s hair to her shoulder and started massaging it. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"It is nothing, really," Seri said, nuzzling closer to her lovers’ body. Izumo just smiled and hugged her tighter. "Everyone is on edge because of the current situation. The atmosphere is a little bit suffocating at the base right now." There was a kind of strength in her voice, which amazed Izumo. That woman was really something special. "I have faced worse than that."

"I have a feeling that my king gives you a hard time as well," Izumo said, sitting up. He pulled Seri with him, who climbed into his lap, leaning against his chest. Because of what Izumo said, a half snort/half groan left her lips. "Seri-chan?"

"The problem is not with your king, but mine." Izumo titled his head. "After I had suggested that we should have kept Suoh Mikoto’s power in bay, my captain started visiting him more and more – with ropes."

"Oh…" Izumo said with his mouth gaped. "I have always had the suspicion that Mikoto is a bottom, but him doing with the Blue King of all people…"

"It is not surprising," Seri said on a formal voice. "The Capitan is the only one who is capable of pushing his power away."

"I wonder what are they doing during those little meetings?" Izumo asked, touching his chin. Seri knew that the question was hypothetical, but she still covered her face with her hands. She could be really visual sometimes… and it came bad that time. "Oooohhhh~ It looks like someone is flustered~" Izumo said on a sing-snag voice and pushed a lock behind her ear. "Are you planning to refresh our make outs with some new elements, my dear Seri-chan?"

Seri turned around and pushed him away from her. Izumo only smirked. His girlfriend was the cutest woman on the world with that blush on her face.

"Shut up or I will not come here for a month – no matter how loud you whine!"


	6. Death and what comes after

Reisi did not feel fear when his subordinate stabbed her sword through his heart. Isana Yashiro’s plan was good, but it had risks – and Damocles’ sword falling too slow from the sky was one of those.

He heard quite sobs behind himself. He turned his head around and guilt clenched his heart. Right then, he understood how Suoh felt himself one year ago. Awashima Seri was not only his subordinate – she was his friend and in his more emotional moments, he looked at her as his sister.

"Capitan…" he heard the gasp coming from the gate of the Jungles’ base. He turned back, looking into the eyes of his most loyal solider. He never would have thought that Fushimi would become so dedicated to him when he let him join Scepter 4. Thanks god, he was wrong. "Why?" The young boy asked, then turned his gaze towards the sky. When he saw Reisi’s sword slowly disappearing, tears were gathering in his eyes with an alarming rate.

"Good work, Fushimi-kun!" Reisi whispered before closing his eyes and leaving his life in that world behind.

 

When he opened his eyes again, he closed them immediately. The sudden, strong light hurt them. As a second try, he only cracked one of them, which seemed to be a good idea. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he sat up. Everything was white around him until he could see, but instead of fear, he only felt relief. With his death millions of people were saved and as a king, he thought keeping others safe was one of his important tasks – if not the most important.

"Look, who is here," Reisi heard the familiar voice above his head. He snapped his head up, eyes widening. "I expected you later, Munakata," Mikoto said as he sat down next to him, with that well known grin on his lips.

Reisi closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. Truth be told, he did not expect this meeting either.

"I have walked down on the same path as you, Suoh," he said, reopening his eyes. "Only one year later." From the way Mikoto titled his head, Reisi knew he wanted to know more about the things that happened since he had died. "Your clan is okay. Anna became the new Red King – I would rather call her Red Queen," because of the fond smile appearing on Mikoto’s face, Reisi felt the urge to smile too, "and Yata-kun and Fushimi-kun became friends again."

"It’s high time it happened!" Mikoto said, smirking. "Watching Misaki pining like some kind of fuckin’ love struck little girl for years was nerve-wrecking."

Reisi felt as a smile tugged on his face and his heart clenched because of happiness. It was so good to speak with Suoh again. If he wanted to be totally hones, one pushed away part of him was waiting for his death – to see the person who meant so much for him again.

"What?" Mikoto asked with that adorable look on his face which he always had when he was curious – and which Reisi loved more then he would ever admit.

"I am just thinking about that my fate was inevitable. I think it hit me full force when I started to hear your voice and see your face." Reisi was embarrassed when he admitted that. He wanted Suoh to see him someone strong, not someone like a little girl. "It looks like, I was right."

"Oh, so did you miss me that much, Munakata?" Because of the too flirtatious voice, something in Reisi snapped. Mikoto knew that he said something bad when he felt the aura changing around them.

"What if I did?" Mikoto backed away by instinct. Munakata did not shout, his voice was dark, just like the clouds gathering on the sky before a big storm. "What if I lay in my bed awake for hours, trying to convince myself that there was not any way with which I could have saved you, but I was too blind to see it during the past year?"

Mikoto did not answer, only hugged the other man and pulled him on his chest. He knew that he caused great pain with his death, but he never would have thought that the Blue King would have to endure that much pain and self-loathing – which he did not deserve. Not at all. 

"I do not blame you, Munakata," he said and kissed the other on the top of his head. Mikoto heard Reisi sigh and felt as he hugged him back.

"Maybe you don’t, but I do. Always have and always will."


End file.
